


Veni Vidi Servavi Vici

by Ellegrine



Series: Veni Vidi Vici [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jason Todd, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, First Kiss, Hurt Damian Wayne, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Never Repost My Work Anywhere, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, POV Jason Todd, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine
Summary: The Red Hood watched in horror as Robin dove in front of him, taking a bullet to the chest.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Future Damian Wayne/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Veni Vidi Vici [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642090
Comments: 20
Kudos: 531





	Veni Vidi Servavi Vici

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Latin for: I came. I saw. I saved. I conquered.

The mission was an utter trainwreck from the start.

What was supposed to be a simple takedown at the docks, to confiscate the AK-47s and various other guns that were being smuggled into Gotham Harbor, turned into a logistical nightmare.

Jason Todd was forced to comm for assistance, no matter how humiliating it was to admit he had somehow missed the second silent partner during his reconnaissance. 

It was utterly galling to activate his comm and grit out, “I need backup.”

Not even Dick Grayson’s, “On my way, Little Wing!” or Damian Wayne’s, “I am three minutes from your current location!” eased his embarrassment.

Being out-numbered was different than being out-maneuvered. 

_ Tim Drake _ wouldn’t have missed the second silent partner. Tim would have probably tricked them into taking each other out and then perched his scrawny butt on the heap of hogtied hooligans until the Commissioner sent officers to fetch and arrest them. 

Hell, maybe B was right to replace Jason after all. No. That wasn’t fair to any of them. 

A week of hellacious patrols and two weeks of long surveillance weren’t justifiable reasons to pick at the Pack Bonds that were finally healing. Jason was human. He made mistakes. That didn’t mean he was worth less than anyone else in the Pack.

“They’re armed,” Jason said as he tightened the zip ties on the last unconscious underling and activated the GPS beacon that would call the police for a pickup.

Jason normally stuck around on a rooftop until the cops arrived, but there wasn’t time for that. Not considering how many lieutenants had rabbited with the secret partner who Jason had somehow missed entirely.

Confiscating the guns and turning them over to the Gotham PD with the low-level thugs wasn’t going to stop the operation. Jason needed to catch the higher ups or this would start all over again. Only this time they would be more alert, aware that the Red Hood was hunting for them.

Criminals who knew they were on the radar were usually more dangerous than the ones who thought they had successfully escaped detection. And considering Jason had missed the guy the first time around, it was safe to say he was skilled at evading detection. If Jason lost him tonight, there was no telling how long it would be before he surfaced again.

“What’re we looking at?” Dick asked, voice grim.

The tone wasn’t a surprise, considering that Jason rarely asked for backup. While his apartment was his official den, Jason claimed a large swath of Gotham as  _ his _ territory. The others knew how it rankled Jason’s instincts when they crossed the boundary line, with or without permission.

“Gun runners. I missed some. Six took off on foot while I took down the rest.”

“Acknowledged,” Damian said, an edge to his voice that was nothing but danger.

Jason knew how much Damian loathed it when Jason was in danger and he wasn’t around to protect him. The Alpha kept true to his word, never touching Jason in the intervening years, but Damian sure as hell got as close as he possibly could — as often as he could manage — without breaking that rule.

He couldn’t blame Damian for it. What else was a Royal League Alpha supposed to do with Mating instincts primed? If they were still with the League, Damian would have Mated him already.

But—

They weren’t with the League; they were in Gotham. Law declared that they had to wait another two years in this country. He couldn’t even imagine how fiercely Damian was controlling his instincts and primitive drives, knowing he could have Jason  _ now, _ just not  _ here. _

A brief tussle sounded over the comm, ending with Dick reporting, “One down, five to go.”

“Four to go,” Damian stated, voice oozing smugness. 

Jason grappled onto the nearest roof and cast his gaze about. Dick was several rooftops over. Damian wasn’t in sight; he must have dropped down into an alley to ambush his prey.

“Does anyone have eyes on—?”

“Hood, duck!” Dick screamed.

A gun went off behind him.

Jason dropped to the rooftop so quickly that he crushed all of the air out of his lungs; he felt the bullet pass through the air above his head.

_ “Seriously?” _

He was going to have some colorful bruises across his ribs tomorrow. That was for sure.

Assuming he survived.

Because another gun went off, sending Jason rolling to his left behind the air conditioning unit. If one of these bastards got off a lucky shot and hit him, he was going to be pissed. Jason hated getting shot. The smell of his own blood made him sick. A leftover garish present from his time spent in the Joker’s loving care.

How the gun runners had climbed the fire escape without making any noise, when Gotham’s fire escapes were famously noisy, worried him slightly. Even over the chatter on the comms, he should have heard them.

Jason rolled to his left again to cover Dick as Nightwing leaped onto the roof and kicked the first shooter in the face.

Ah, there were wide wooden planks connecting several of the nearby roofs to this one in a series of temporary bridges. That explained it, then. He hadn’t screwed up again. They had taken a fire escape on a different building to reach the roofs so they wouldn’t be hunted through the streets like rats in a maze watched by predators from the walls above.

Jason wasn’t sure what had him spinning around at top speed. A scent? A change in temperature? A sound? A gut instinct? Either way, he jerked around, gun raised to fire.

The second silent partner, the one he had  _ missed, _ smirked cruelly, said, “Nighty night, Red Hood,” and pulled the trigger of his Beretta.

Jason watched in horror as Robin dove onto the roof in front of him, taking the bullet to the chest. The scent of copper-blood was stronger than the night, just over three years ago, when Damian had brought him the Joker’s decapitated head. Whatever the bullet had hit, it was bad.

“Robin!” Dick screamed with horrified rage.

Damian grunted and collapsed like a ragdoll.

Jason didn’t even think about what he was doing. There was no time to think. Because if Damian died at his feet — if he lost his Alpha before ever even  _ having _ his Alpha — Jason would never recover.

As Dick slid across the rooftop and pressed shaking hands to the wound on Robin’s chest that was rapidly staining his tunic, frantically babbling, “We need medevac now!” Jason raised both his guns and took out everyone who remained with headshots.

_ No more dead Robins. _

“Hood!” Dick gasped.

The smell of smoke from the barrels of Jason’s guns did nothing to mask the overwhelming odor of blood. 

Batman was going to be pissed when he arrived. Jason might have just undone all the painstaking progress that he had made with the Bat Pack. But that didn’t matter. Jason was an Omega, and  _ nothing _ was more dangerous than an Omega whose pups were in danger. 

He had vowed — without saying the actual words, simply by donning that ribbon with Damian’s Crest — that Damian would get to Sire his pups. If Damian died … all of Jason’s future pups would die with him.

And  _ that _ was so intolerable Jason wouldn’t allow it to happen.

Jason holstered his guns, yanked off his infamous red helmet, and threw it as Damian rasped wetly. It cracked as it bounced.

“Hood?” Dick asked warily, hands pressing harder against Damian’s gunshot wound.

When Jason removed the domino mask he always wore under his helmet, Dick gasped. Jason knew why. He was fastidious about the secret identity rule; he had never taken off the domino he wore under his helmet in public. 

It wasn’t a secret if anyone passing by could see your face and figure you out in a heartbeat.

“Jay?”

Jason’s hands shook as he touched Damian for the first time in over three years, to peel off his domino mask. Jason didn’t doubt for a second that Dick would have smacked his hands away if he wasn’t doing his utmost to keep Damian’s blood in his body. 

“What are you doing?” Dick demanded.

There were lines of pain around Damian’s eyes. His breathing was shallow, whether from where the bullet hit, blood loss, or how much pressure Dick was applying, Jason didn’t know.

He never would have requested backup if he knew it would turn out like this. If his mistake got his Alpha killed while saving him … Jason couldn’t even finish the thought. He couldn’t let his mind go there. Because if it did, it was going to lead somewhere exceptionally dark.

“I don’t understand!” Dick exclaimed. “Why did you take the bullet? Your Kevlar isn’t as thick, Robin! It doesn’t stand up as well at close range! Hood could’ve dodged it!”

Jason wasn’t so sure of that.

“Tt.” 

Damian grimaced, but didn’t turn to glare at Dick. His gaze swept over Jason repeatedly as if, even in the dark, he could suss out any injuries Jason might have sustained. 

The attention to his well-being warmed Jason’s heart, even as his blood ran cold.

“The criminal’s aim was atrocious. The bullet would’ve ripped through my Beloved’s womb,” Damian said and then coughed up blood. “As his future Alpha, I could not allow any threat to our future pups.”

_ “What?!” _

Damian’s eyes flitted around, as if he were desperately trying to stay awake and present. The spark of fight that was always in his gaze dimmed as blood continued to spill out, staining Dick’s fingerstripes red. 

Jason’s heart clenched. 

_ No. Absolutely not. _

Jason leaned down and kissed Damian on the corner of his lips. It was as much to soothe his own instincts as it was to remind his Alpha of what awaited him. When Damian’s tongue flicked out to taste the spot, Jason hissed in League Dialect,  _ “Live, My Prince. Live, and I swear to you that I’ll catch your seed the first time you knot me, Alpha. Live!” _

The spark of fight flared into an inferno in Damian’s eyes.

Jason tapped his comm until it switched over to the channel he hadn’t used since he was Robin himself. The frequency that connected him directly to B and only B.

“If he dies because you don’t get here in time with the Batplane, I’m taking him to the Pit.”

The Pit had swallowed Jason whole and then spat him back out. If he had to force Death to do the exact same thing to Damian, then he would.

A darkly pleased smile curled Damian’s lips as Dick objected, “Hood, no!”

“Hood—”

“And if you fight me on that,” Jason interrupted, “you better be prepared to step over that line of yours. Because the only way I’ll stop trying is if you put me back in the ground.”

Jason could barely hear the sound of Dick’s hurt whimper over B’s swift inhale.

“I-I can’t—”

“But if you make it, B? If you get here in time to save  _ him, _ if he doesn’t  _ die,” _ Jason rasped, feeling flayed open to the night air and his captive audience, “I’ll forgive you. No more clinging to old grudges. No more throwing your past failures in your face. I’ll come back to the Pack full-time and toe the line and be all-in.”

“Jaylad,” was a mere breath of stunned awe over the comm.

“This is a one-time offer,  _ Dad,” _ Jason said, offering Bruce the title he had refused him since his resurrection. “Don’t screw it up. I won’t give you another one.”

The Batplane set down on the wide expanse of the roof. Batman leaped out and didn’t spare more than a passing glance for the dead bodies as he rushed to their side. B pulled out a compression bandage and applied it as Dick’s hands quickly moved out of the way.

Sirens sounded in the distance, the Gotham PD finally coming to collect the bodies and weapons Jason had alerted them to back before his screw up resulted in this hell that he was currently in.

“I’m taking him back to the Cave,” Bruce said before picking Damian up and carrying him to the passenger seat of the Batplane.

Damian’s domino mask bruised Jason’s hand as he clutched it, refusing to let go as he watched Bruce fly away with Jason’s future Alpha. If he held it tightly enough, maybe Damian would hold on too.

Dick grabbed Jason in a fierce hug and said, “He’s going to be fine, Little Wing. He’s strong. He’ll make it through this.”

“If he doesn’t—”

_ “He will!” _ Dick insisted, leaking vicious-possessive-determination so strongly that it overpowered his scent-blocking patches.

Jason burrowed his head against Dick’s neck to hide the wetness in his eyes. He replayed the flash of Damian’s tongue swiping out to lick his lips where Jason had kissed him. He recalled how Damian had lurched desperately toward Jason, before controlling himself, when Jason tied the ribbon with the medallion around his throat and called Damian “My Prince” for the first time. He remembered Damian’s assertion that touching Jason would be like touching the heavens.

Finally, he remembered Damian bending his neck before Jason — an Omega of unspectacular breeding.

“Yes,” Jason agreed wetly as Dick hugged him more tightly, “he will.”

No al Ghul came that close to victory, only to lose. Damian’s crest said:  _ Veni Vidi Vici. _ Jason would not doubt his Prince, his Alpha. Damian would conquer this as well.

And two years from now, the  _ minute _ he turned eighteen, Damian would conquer Jason.


End file.
